


Marked

by Hieiko



Series: It Must Be Tuesday [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike/Dru, during the Boxer Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tv100's Battle Scars challenge. Spoilers for BtVS 5.07: Fool for Love.

"My Spike killed himself a Slayer," Drusilla sang to herself as she lay sprawled on the carpeted floor. Cradling Spike's head against her breast, she hummed along with the sounds of his erratic breathing as he slept.

Across the room, Angel observed them silently. And for once, Drusilla ignored him, refusing to allow the presence of her Daddy to take her attention away from her sweet childe. Her gaze settled upon the still bleeding gash on Spike's left eyebrow. She lowered her head and began to lick it slowly, already knowing it was too late.

The nasty Slayer had already marked him.


End file.
